User blog:JerekShay'll/Sam Rike: SpecOps agent
That day was a day Sam knew he'd never forget. Several days before, General Madine had called him into his office. In the office was a tall thin woman in her mid-twenties, she introduced herself as Shaina Kreen. She was an agent of the Alliance SpecForces she said. "I'm gonna make this brief, I know you have severasl things to do, as do I." She said bluntly. "We've seen your track record and on behalf of the Alliance SpecOps, we'd like to request you come onboard our branch." She said. She got up and threw a small disk in his hand, as she began walking to the door. "I know you won't have an answer for me right now, so you can contact me with that communicator in your hand. You'll get me or my droid on the line as soon as you attempt to contact me." With that she walked out of the room, as the door swished shut behind her. Sam sat back in his chair, stunned as to how swiftly that went. "She surprised you, didn't she?" Madine asked. "Well...yeah kinda." Sam said in shock. "I thought you'd be the one doing the briefing." Sam said. Madine gave a hearty laugh and looked at Sam. "Goodness no, Captain. These SpecOps people practically run themselves. Only Mon Mothma and Princess Leia can tell them what to do, even then, it's more of a polite suggestion than an order." Madine said to him. That caught Sam's attention. Belonging to a group of highly trained Rebels that run themselves... I like this idea... But as Sam knew, all things likeable have a price. "What's the catch?" Sam asked. Madine sighed at this and by that, Sam knew it was something he wasn't going to like. "The catch is that you'll have to leave Task Force Alpha for this position. You may or may not see them at the place you'll be stationed." Madine said plainly. "Forget it, I don't want the position if they aren't gonna be there." Sam said. "No, they want you to, I spoke to them before they left to Base Ninety-seven." Sam looked over Madine suspiciously. "They did. They left you a message on the holocom here." Madine said, taking out a remote and pointing it to a nearby holoprojector, and the image of Turtle came up on the holocommunicator, smiling. "Hey Sam, just wanted to let you know I talked to General Madine, and he told me all about your promotion. I wanted to tell you, I'm happy for you and I want you to go onto the SpecOps guys. We're gonna miss you Sam, but we'll see you sometimes. We all love you Sam, Bye." With that, her image disappeared. "Well, I know you'll have to think about it for a while, so I'm dismissing you to your room so you can think about things." Madine said. "Thanks General." Sam said. The General nodded and left Sam to by himself in the room. Things would be difficult if he left the Fivesome. He would miss them, a lot. The way Turtle dismissed him from the squad was very disturbing for him. She dismissed him like a school boy who was asking for to go to the refresher. He'd have to ask her about it later. You can't ask her later, dummie. The others are all on Base ninety-seven. ''He sighed to himself and picked up his stuff, he knew he was gonna have to make a decision, and make it fast. He opened the door and walked to his room, knowing he was going to be feeling lonely, quick... ''3 weeks later.. '' Sam woke up when the hum of the Stormhawk had stopped shuddering. He lazily opened one of his eyes and looked at the navicomputer. They were in the Ensolica system, somewhere in the Core Worlds. "Tricky, where exactly are we?" He asked. The droid beeped back a response that was translated to Ensolica. I wonder what we're doing here.... As he was debating what he was doing here, a two toned beep let him know someone was attempting to reach him. "Captain Riken, please give me your clearance code so we may assign a landing zone to your ship." A voice said. "Captain Riken here, Landing Code A-13R3209." He said. There was a pause of silence as the air patrol man was transferring the information. "Captain Riken navigate you're ship to these coordinates and you'll be received by a squad of our men." The patrolman said. "Roger that, control. Riken, out." He said. Sam got up and began walking to the back of the ship, towards the Captains' cabin while Tricky looked at him. "Tricky, go land the ship at said coordinates, I have to get my gear." He walked to his cabin and walked in. He walked to his bunk and popped open a secret compartment, containing a small locker. Inside it was his two DL-44s and his holsters for them. As he put them on his pants, he noticed he needed some more powerpacks on his belt. As he reached for them, he felt the Stormhawk fall and land with a crash. "Tricky, what the heck was that?!" He asked. As he ran out to the cockpit, he noticed the scenery from outside became dark. ''Really ''dark. "What the heck happened?" He asked. The droid responded with a clueless tone, saying that he'd landed on a small ice platform, as Sam grew frustrated. "Great, well that's just great." He said. "Tricky, open up the backhatch. I gotta see what the heck happened." He said, as he checked the powerpack of his blaster pistol. The loading ramp lowered itself, revealing a dark area in front of him. As he walked out with his blaster in hand, he felt some light hit him from above. As he looked, he saw cracked ice and snow above him. The light passed right through the ice, and he picked up a piece of ice in his hand and examined it, it was about four inches thick. ''We were literally treading on thin ice... ''He chuckled to himself at the irony of the joke, and began walikng in the cavern. AS he began walking he realized this was an actual hallway, carved with stone and wood on it's sides. Sam became vervous as he began looking down the hallway of statues. One of them was sacrificing an unwilling servant with a dagger to the heart. ''I'm in a madhouse... ''He became increasingly distrubed as he saw more and more creepy statues. "This is beginning to become really creepy." He suddenly felt a breeze coming from behind him, to the front of the hallway. As he came to front of the hallway, he saw a stone casket, in front of him. This was some dude's grave... ''"A little dark if you ask me..." '' As he looked at the grave, he began to walk to it in curiosity. He looked at its' design and it unnerved him. It was engraved with designs that were demonic to say the least, it was the story of a man enslaving an entire planet and then killing them all for energy. With that energy, he gave himself ultimate power, and thrived. A Jedi then came and they dueled, but in a last ditch attempt to let himself live, he abandoned his body and took on the body of a weak servant, then escaping the planet. It also showed his spirit entering what looked like a moon above the planet. ''Well that's just weird.... '' He looked at it till he noticed a plaque at the bottom, covered in dust. As he swept it aside, the words that he read scared him extremely. ''Here lies the body of Exar Kun..... Category:Blog posts